Burst the Hedgehog: The Series/Episode 2: Confusion
The second episode of Burst the Hedgehog: The Series. Plot New things have sprouted up within Burst's world! Who is this new girl who claims to be Ayla's sibling? Where did her adopted son Z really come from? Why are we asking so much questions? Find out now! Characters *Burst the Hedgehog *Bethany the Hedgebat *Ayla the Vampire Hedgebat *Kayla the Vampire Hedgebat *Z the Crossbreed *Stream the Cat *Sabrina the Hedgecat Episode Begin! Burst: (walking around) It's Beth's birthday pretty soon. I gotta find her a present! Stream: -nearby, out of earshot, observing Burst- Hmm...apparently the ground-dwellers also take in the importance of counting the years that their spirits have soared... They seem to have a festivity over it even, like us sky-dwellers... Ayla: (flies by) Huh? (notices Stream) Stream: -notices Ayla, murmurs to himself- Hmm...it's that flying ground-dweller... Bethany: (walking around town) Sabrina: -walking nearby, exploring her new world- Kayla: (flying up above) Bethany: (sees Kayla) Huh? Who's... Ayla: (saw Kayla as well) What the!? Sabrina: -notices Kayla also- Hm? Another flying ground-dweller? Ayla: (flies up to Kayla) Bethany: Oh, GREAT! Now there are TWO whores that want to kill me! Ayla: Sis? Is that really you? Kayla: (growls) Last time I checked, we aren't sisters... You're a disgrace to our family, Ayla! Ever since you met Burst, you've focused your entire life to winning his heart! He's not interested in you! Bethany: Huh? Burst: ? (hears the argument nearby) Stream: -also hears the argument- Hmm... Sabrina: -murmuring- Oh my... Bethany: (heard most of the argument) You two... are sisters?! Kayla: Yeah, but I don't like her. Ayla: I don't like her, either. Bethany: You're my new best friend... uh... Kayla: Kayla. Bethany: Ok. Sabrina: Wow...such alliances... Bethany: How come you don't like Ayla, Kayla? Kayla: Because of the vendetta she has with you. It's stupid! Sabrina: Hmm... Burst: (walks over) What's going on? Bethany: Hey, sweetie! I just made a new friend! Kayla: Hi, Burst. I've heard a lot about you. Sabrina: Hmm, so I've heard... Stream: -walks over to Sabrina- Interesting developments, eh? Sabrina: Indeed... Burst: (notices Sabrina and Steam) You two again. Stream: Hmm...they seem to have noticed our presence... Sabrina: What do you want to do about it? Stream: ...Nothing, first contact is inevitable anyhow. Bethany: Huh? (looks at Steam and Sabrina) I can't help but think that those two are like us... somehow... Sabrina: But what do we do? We don't want to make a bad impression... Stream: Respect, the universally accepted mannerism. Ayla: Hmph. Are you guys done yet? Sabrina: -looks at her oddly, curious- Stream: Hm... She is agitated...from conversation that doesn't even involve her... Sabrina: Really strange...but in a strange world, it is to be expected... Kayla: (growls) I wish you were normal, Ayla... Instead of wasting your life, chasing after one guy! It's ridiculous! Sabrina: That sounds...illogical and frivolous... Stream: Indeed... If I was that man I'd feel extremely uncomfortable in that situation. Burst: (to himself) You have NO idea... Sabrina: -sighs- Well then... Bethany: (I have to agree with them... there's really no such thing as normal...) Sabrina: Courting seems to be just as a prevalent role here as it is back home... Stream: Indeed...sans the insane pursuing... Kayla: Huh? (notices Stream and Sabrina) Sabrina: -whispers to Stream- That other flying ground-dweller sees us... Stream: Is that a problem? I told you, first contact is inevitable. Kayla: Those two... seem familiar... Stream: -uncertainly smiles and waves, slowly- Sabrina: I hope this isn't a mistake... Stream: I hope so too... Kayla: (smiles and waves back) Stream: Heh... That wasn't so bad... Sabrina: You're right... Kayla: (smiles) Sabrina: -giggles and smiles also- END OF EPISODE 2 Category:Burst the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Verse